


Beach Boys

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [56]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Beach Episode, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humanformers, Multi, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: The boys go to the beach.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Beach Boys

"I'm not going any deeper," Brainstorm said, as another wave spilled over his crossed legs in the ocean shallows, "I'm good right here."

"Aw, come on," Chromedome called back to him, "You'll be fine!"

"I can't swim!" Brainstorm insisted, "Do you know what a riptide is?"

"I'm not going to let a riptide get you!" Chromedome laughed, "Come on, I promise I'll hold your hand and make sure you don't drown."

Brainstorm eyed the water suspiciously, as if it might rear up and swallow him at any moment. "I dunno." 

"Oh, go get waist deep in the water," Rewind laughed from the shore, "You'll be _fine._ "

" _You_ can swim," Brainstorm huffed back at him, "Fine." He pushed himself to his feet and stepped slowly, carefully deeper, staring at the peaceful seabed in case it transformed into a rocky nightmare or suddenly fell away, then grabbed Chromedome's arm like a vice and clung to his side. 

Chromedome chuckled at him and led him in deeper, up past his waist. "See? It's not so bad."

"I guess," Brainstorm said warily, at least enjoying the feeling of the ocean current around his legs. 

"Hey!" called Rewind, "Give me a smile for Instagram!"

Brainstorm gave a peace sign and Chromedome leaned against his shoulder, tilting his head and half smiling the way Rewind had coached him. He thought he was getting pretty good at this influencer photo thing.

"Thank you!" Rewind waved, and looked down at his phone happily. Chromedome stepped away and Brainstorm realized he'd let go of his arm with a squeak.

"Amazing!" You're still alive!" Chromedome laughed, "You know if you lay back it's super easy to float in salt water."

"Not with the waves!" Brainstorm argued.

"No, you'd have to go farther out," Chromedome snorted, "I guess that's not happening."

"No way!" Brainstorm gasped, looking out deeper into the water.

"Okay, okay, how about this," Chromedome tried, "We go walk over to that Wings and buy you something that floats."

"I'm a grown man," Brainstorm side-eyed him, "I am not wearing water wings."

"I meant like an inner tube or a boogie board or something, you dork!" Chromedome chuckled and gave him a playful shove.

Brainstorm considered this. "A tube would be acceptable." 

Chromedome grabbed his arm again and led him back out toward the shore. "Me and Storm are gonna go buy him an inner tube from the Wings," he told him, "Do you want anything?" 

"You should get more sunscreen," Rewind told him without looking up, "You're going to burn again."

"I'm not going to burn again," Chromedome scoffed, "See you in a bit."

Rewind waited in the sunshine, enjoying the warmth of the day and replying to Instagram comments until they got back, and he first heard the telltale sound of flip flops on sand behind him.

"Check it out," said Brainstorm, "It's a doughnut."

Rewind turned to look at Brainstorm's novelty doughnut-styled pink inner tube with a laugh. "Oh, it's very you, Stormy."

"Okay, we are going out _into_ the water now," Brainstorm said with firm conviction, "But again, if I drown, it's on Chromedome."

"It sure is," agreed Chromedome, herding him back into the water. 


End file.
